fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Works Out
Fred Works Out '''is the 36th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 18, 2009. Description Fred works out because he wants to be muscular like his mom said his dad was, but things don't work out so easily. Transcript (Fred was holding one of the neighborhood squirrels) '''Fred: Pretty little... (sniffs as the squirrel licks Fred's nose) ...oh, your breath smells like you just ate a dead animal car-kiss. (laughs) (screens cuts to Fred after he puts the squirrel down) Fred: (to everyone) Hey, it's Fred! And today, I'm feeling very, very, very energetic so I'm gonna work out hardcore. Okay, so I was asking my mom about my dad a few days ago, and she said that he was very muscular so now I'm gonna work out so intensely, so I'll be muscular too. My plan is to work out like once every 3 months or once every 6 months whenever works with my schedule, and then after a while, my muscles are just build up. I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY super excited to start working out because then I'm gonna be super strong just like my mom. I mean, no offense to my mom or anything, but she is very muscular, but she's also pretty fat so they kind of cancel out one another so it really doesn't count. But she is my mother so I don't even care if she has curves of steel or curves of fat! (screen cuts to the picture of a woman's whole body as it zooms to the fat part of it) Fred: (offscreen, in slow motion) Fat! (screen cuts to Fred putting on his head band and 2 arm pads that each of the pads says "Fred" on them) (back to normal motion) Fred: Okay. So let's start working out hardcore. Oh yeah! (sings) Da, da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da, daaaaa! (speaks) Oh yeah, yeah, that's right. My mom pacifically made these just for me! (showing his arm pads) Oh yeah, so down right gangsta! Okay. Well, to start up my hardcore workout, I'm gonna lift up my mom's weights. Here it goes. (grunts as he lifts the 40-pound weight slowly until he drops it to the floor and coughs) You just imagine what it would have been like if that weight would've fell straight on my neck, I would've died so sure! (in the playroom) Okay. Well, now it's time to workout my lower body on my mom's bicycle. (screen cuts to Fred on the bike treadmill) Fred: Okay. Ready, set, go! (peddles very fast on the treadmill, pants) Imagine you're running away from Kevin! (continues panting while peddles until he stops and gets tired) Oh my gosh, I'm so tired! (drinks some water out of his bottle) (screen cuts to Fred outside in the field of his backyard) Fred: Just good thing I have this sweat band to soak up all of my sweat or else I just be drenched by now, just drenched. (angrily) You know what? I like to see Kevin workout. I like to see him lift up weights and ride bikes hardcore. I'd also like to see Kevin's sweat blood! (softly) Okay. Well, now it's time to run and workout my leg muscles hardcore. (gets in position) Ready, set, go! (starts running around the field until he starts to get a little sweaty) Oh geez! (fakes crying) (in slow motion, Fred gets tired again as he slips down to the grass, back to normal motion, screen cuts to Fred after he gets up and pours water on his forehead to cool off) Fred: (sadly) Ah! Oh, that hits the spot. (drinks some more water) I don't think I've ever worked this hard in my life. It's just down right sick! It's down right torture! (angrily) To all you people who exercise daily, you guys are messed up! Something's wrong with your brain. You are down right disgusting! (sadly) You know what? I feel like part of my soul was ripped out while I was working out. It just took away part of me. I seriously think I might be dehydrated. (pours the last bit of water on his forehead, softly) Ah, that just made it so much better. Oh my gosh, that water gave me so much strength! (grunts as he lifts up the wooden ladder from the swing set until he falls to the ground and ladder lands on him) Ow! Oww! (cries) (screen cuts to Fred running and screaming) Fred: It landed on my foot! I think my frickin' foot is broken! (screen cuts to Fred back in the living room, sitting on the couch with his right foot up, carefully touches the spot where it hurts and it did with a little bruise) Fred: Owww!!! Ow!!! Ow, it hurts! OWWWW!!!! (later after Fred puts his foot down to let it heal) Fred: (angrily) Like I said before you people who workout are so, so, SO messed up in your head! (sadly) Okay. So maybe my dad can take this torture, but I can't! (calmly) Okay, whatever. When I'm older, maybe I can just take steroids like my mom did when she was in the Woman's Body Builder Association. (sings) I tried to be strong like my dad, but it didn't work out so well! (stops singing) Okay. Well, I think I have to go because my mom just made some delicious buttered mushrooms. I'm gonna go eat 'em up right now. Peace out, home dawg! (www.fredfigglehorn.com) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) Oh my garnet, Mom, these buttered mushrooms are so, so, so delicious! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 * Neighborhood Squirrel #2 (cameo) Category:Videos